When We Were Young
by LittleTeenAuthor03
Summary: Young and brilliant, Damien has a knack for having a weird life. Partly because he's the son of the Ambassador, Frisk. Partly because he's weird in general. Who would want to hurt a hybrid like him? Actually... Who wouldn't want to hurt Damien?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** I don't exactly have much to say in the beginning... Actually, I remember now! This story MAY OR MAY NOT be related to Undercross ;) It MAY OR MAY NOT be important to the future events that will happen in my Undercross multiverse but do keep in mind I will never directly state anything about Undercross here. UC is another story I made and that WILL be having a sequel soon so I recommend reading UC later (it's on my profile) and this story MAY OR MAY NOT have important background info for a certain character... _ *whistles innocently*_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Undertale or anything related to it (i.e., fan-made characters). I only own my OCs (there will be many) and the plot, along with my interpretations of Undertale characters._

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Frisk hauled up boxes into the back of a moving truck. It was hard work but it will pay off when she finally moves to North America with her family. Her family. God, that's what is she is calling all her friends now. It's been years since she saved Asriel, allowing him to break the barrier and free Monster kind. That was, again, years ago. Frisk was turning 20 soon and she was 10 when she first fell down. Years since she met her favorite punny bag of bones. She laughed and smiled as she recalled her first meeting with the skeleton.

 _Frisk cautiously walked through the cold, ominous forest. The door leading to the Ruins had shut behind her, leaving her with only one option: forward. The air was freezing and she was shivering to the bone. She didn't expect it to be so cold outside the warm, just-right temperature of the Ruins. Goat Mom was so kind too and Frisk didn't even think of asking for spare clothes to embark on her journey. It was tough to convince Toriel to let her leave but she finally managed to… After a short battle that involved Frisk to dodge all incoming attacks._

 _She clung tightly to her sleeveless jacket vest. The green vest completed her rainbow look. She had a blue and magenta long-sleeved shirt, brown shorts, and orange socks. Her sneakers were a rainbow by itself. They were designed with a galaxy pattern and white soles. These were just the clothes she's had on her back since she fell down that giant hole. No. Since some idiotic bullies_ pushed _her down the giant hole. She quietly cursed the meanest Spanish curses she could think of at the thought of those bullies. They only bullied and teased her because she was an orphan and because her haircut made her look like a boy._

 _She trekked along more. The path never seemed to end and it was starting to snow, making it even colder. She swore that her breathe was turning to ice the minute it left her body. Her teeth clattered and she stopped to look at her hands._

 _Big mistake._

 _Frisk instantly felt colder just because she stopped. She needed to keep moving to stay warm but still stopped long enough to look at her hands, like she intended to. The tips of her fingers were starting to turn blue from the cold and it hurt to move them around. Great._

 _She barely managed to put her hand in the same position it was before, clinging on to her vest. She continued walking until she reached something that looked like one of those ancient gate things from Japan. She barely gave the gate a second glance and continued along. A small bridge was built to walk across, being that a trench was under it, and she continued walking, shivering in silence._

 _She stopped at the sight of a wooden sentry station. From where she was standing she couldn't see much, mostly because she was near sighted and the bullies broke her final pair of glasses before they pushed her down. She saw what looked like paint cans, piles of paper everywhere, and someone sitting behind the post._

 _Frisk approached the sentry station cautiously and managed to get close enough to identify the monster sitting behind it. It was a skeleton wearing a blue fur-lined hoodie, and it looked like it was drawing something on a piece of paper but it didn't notice Frisk standing there, shivering. She moved closer to it until she stood directly in front of it and saw what it was drawing._

 _It was a beautiful painting of the sun setting over the frozen forest with the stars coming into view. Strange for a monster to know what the sun or a sunset looked like. She marveled at the painting and looked around the post. The surface of it was covered with color pencils, crayon boxes, different sized brushes, paint tubes, and everything an artist needed. She marveled at everything the best she could while freezing._

 _Another painting caught her eye. It was hung up on one of the station's poles with a pin and attached with strings too. It looked to be a painted family portrait of the skeleton monster and another skeleton. A taller one._

 _"you like it, huh?" The sudden voice made Frisk jump a couple of inches away. She saw that the artist wasn't painting anymore and was looking directly at her._

 _"Y-Yeah." She managed to slip out those few words. It was hard to speak with her teeth chattering and her body shivering. The skeleton gave a warm and friendly smile to her direction and she barely smiled back. It was hard to move her face that was frozen for so long while she was walking. Also, she had to try hard not to speak in Spanish since the skeleton spoke to her in English._

 _"hey… you look cold there. need a hand?" The skeleton was offering Frisk help! She couldn't believe it. Actually… She kinda could, since Toriel was so nice and welcoming. Though… There was Flowey. How she hates that demonic flower. Frisk gave a weak nod and the skeleton proceeded to taking off his hoodie. Frisk panicked. She didn't want the nice skeleton to give up his hoodie just to keep her warm! Oh, she feels terrible now. The monster flung his hoodie at her and she put it on without thinking. Seriously, she told herself she wasn't going to accept the hoodie but she put on anyways! Guess her body really is that cold._

 _The minute she put on the hoodie she felt warmer and it made her feel better. Now she won't freeze to death. Then she remembered her skeleton friend._

 _"Um… Aren't you cold now?" she asked slowly and quietly. The skeleton may have helped her but she still felt doubtful. Flowey didn't exactly give a good first impression._

 _"nah. can't feel it." The skeleton started to stand up from his chair in the sentry station, "name's sans, kid. comic sans." Frisk nodded and took note of that, making sure she remembers the name. She had so many questions to ask but the skeleton slipped and fell into the snow. He had tried to grab hold of one of the poles but it didn't help. Frisk stumbled back and looked down at the skeleton that had face planted into the snow._

 _Sans gave a thumbs-up sign and started to stand up, "yeah. note to self: don't make ice as your floor." He patted himself down to get all the snow off and turned to Frisk, "heh._ ice _to meet you, kid." The skeleton was smiling._

 _The kid instantly started to giggle. She tried to keep her laughter in but it was like a battle against time. Her giggle started to turn into a real laugh and it kept going. Sans chuckled too, he seemed a little embarrassed though._

Frisk's time in the underground was the best experience in her entire life. A chance to start over is always accepted. Actually, speaking of Sans, Frisk wondered where the little skeleton was. He was supposed to be helping her with the boxes but wasn't here all morning. This simultaneously worried Frisk but also made her annoyed. He never was a lazy bones, though sometimes he could if you count the days he wants to do nothing except draw.

She put down the box she was holding next to the others and walked down the dirt path leading to the main house. Since leaving the Underground, Frisk managed to save money to buy a finca in the mountains in Colombia. She always loved the outdoors and countryside more than the big city. It also reminded her of how the Underground was.

Frisk opened the screen door and then the real door, wiping her black boots on the scratchy matt, and proceeded to check the house for the skelebones. She swapped the first floor, checking every possible hiding place and under every piece of furniture, before heading to check the second floor, which was Frisk's and Sans' bedroom. She did the same there but still found nothing.

She took out her phone from her pocket and called Asriel. After waiting for him to pick up and listening to the most annoying ringing, he finally picked up, "Hey sis. What's up?"

"Asriel, do you know where Sans is?" asked Frisk. Full name, not good.

"Uh… No…?" hesitated Asriel. He knew whenever Frisk used his full first name that she was either annoyed or worried. Okay, maybe also when she's serious, deadly serious.

"Asriel…" demanded Frisk.

"No seriously! I haven't seen him all day, I swear."

"Strange. I can't seem to find him anywhere in the finca."

"Uh… Have you checked the oak tree?" suggested her brother.

The realization hit Frisk like a brick, a BIG brick. "Thanks, Azzy." Of course! If Sans wasn't in the house, he'd probably be drawing by the huge oak tree downhill on their property. He always liked that tree for some reason, probably because it was the first thing they saw that made them want to buy the property. The memory made Frisk smile fondly.

She walked downhill until she came across the gigantic oak tree. Its many branches growing wild, all of them thick and strong, with the trunk standing tall, and its long roots growing freely. It was surely a sight for sore eyes.

"Sans? You here?" Frisk called out. She circled around the tree trunk and didn't find him there. A rustle in the leaves above her said otherwise. The human looked up to examine the leaves but then something suddenly fell out and almost landed on her if she hadn't moved out of the way quickly enough.

" _Ay Dios mio!"_ The sudden shock sent Frisk into "Spanish Tongue" mode. That usually only kicks in when it's a sudden reaction. The words just slip out of her mouth but she was glad her mouth didn't slip anything worse.

On the ground in front of her was a relatively small skeleton (though he was almost Frisk's height), with a painted canvas next to him, a paintbrush in his hand, and several vials of paint that he caught in his other hand.

"well, that was unexpected. if i had a quarter for every time i fall, i'll probably have _tree_." said the skeleton as he got up and patted himself down. Frisk gave a low growl, just loud enough for Sans to hear how annoyed she was.

"oh hey, frisk." Sans gave a nervous chuckle, with an embarrassed blush on his face and weak wave. "uh… is today moving day by any chance?" The skeleton knew he was in deep water here but Frisk changed attitude and seemed to be calm. Probably _too_ calm.

"Ya know what? I think I'll just let you finish your painting, ya know, _antes que te mate._ " The way Frisk managed to get that out _so calmly_ was scarier than her actually hurting someone. Sans had a moment to shiver and process that before she stomped off uphill, back to loading boxes.

"wait… are you serious with that?" asked Sans as Frisk almost disappeared uphill.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" she called back. She disappeared out of Sans' view uphill.

The smile she gave made Sans shiver even more. That smile… He knew it but it was from so long ago that… that he almost even forgot it, like how he forgets everything else. Man… Was it really that long ago that the now grown-up kid last chose genocide? Sans even forgot his worries of a reset and was a little skeptical now why she hasn't reset yet… Eh, she probably just loves him too much.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** W-What?! Frisk x Sans? Isn't that a weird combo? Adult skele with human child? Well if you haven't figured it out by now, welcome to the Undertale fandom! We are so happy you joined us! Welcome to living hell! _

_On a serious note, why did Frisk smile like that? *le gasp* CHARA GET OUT! However, Frisk showed no signs of Chara-ness sooo... *shrugs* Sans is over-reacting, that drama king xD_

 _But wait, there's more! This is only the Prologue! The real story hasn't begun yet! DUN DUN DUNNN! Also, I might just upload another chapter today so that the story doesn't seem like some one-shot..._

 _AND YES! Frisk is Hispanic in this story, specifically Colombian. Don't ask why, I just chose Frisk to be Latina. The Monsters, though, don't know a lot of Spanish, which is why Frisk usually talks in English in Sans' company (same goes for all her Monster friends/family). Being trapped under a mountain for so long, the Monsters lost sense of Human language, other than English which was the most common one. Of course, you have Wing Dings, Monster language (I forgot the name I give it, lol) and even ASL, which Sans knows because why not._

 _Side note: I want you guys to figure out what AU this is, or if this even is an AU, I dunno. Maybe it's my own AU? Maybe it's one already created. Thinking about it though, you guys probably already know what AU this is..._

 _Screw it, see ya in the next one guys!_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** _So... I got excited and I DID promise another chapter before the end of the day, and I kinda did already proofread this chapter... And I kinda already got hyper for this story... Um... *points to random person in room* IT WAS THEIR FAULT! *runs away*_

* * *

 _ **Monday, August 18, 20XX**_

 _Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! It's the first day of school! AH, I'm so excited! Alright, Damien, calm down. I can't show up like this at school, I'll probably get in trouble. Mom and Dad always did say I'm hyper. Don't know what that means but I think it's something good. Right? I don't know but I'm jumping now._

 _Anyways! I gotta get dressed. I walked over to the edge of my blue and white bed and saw that Mom had already laid out clothes for me. Let's see, there was a blue jacket, my favorite Spiderman T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and the classical white socks with my gray Columbia sneakers. I got dressed and quite literally burst out of my room, almost ran downstairs, and stopped in time to settle down to eat breakfast._

 _Mom was in the kitchen finishing up the food and the smell of honey-coated bacon filled all available space in the air. My mouth watered and my stomach was begging to grab me some._

I woke up.

Was I really six when I first got in school? Dang, it has felt like eternity but I know it's only been two years. Wow. Guess that's why they say time flies when you're having fun cuz I have NOT had fun for the past two years.

Well whatever. It's all good now. School would let me clear my mind, and I'm grateful for that.

I get out of my bed, the dream seemed to have made me hungry, and quickly got dressed. Strange how dreams can work like that. You dream of something and then find yourself doing it when you wake up. Anyhow, I pick out my clothes from my closet. My room isn't that big, there's enough space for a god-sized bed, messy desk, a couple of toy boxes here and there, and my closet in the back. Though, my closet goes into the wall so would it be a part of my room completely? Eh, whatever.

I get dressed in my school uniform- a white polo shirt with khaki shorts- and put on my blue sneakers with white socks. I look at myself in my mirror and I feel like something is missing… My scarf! Though Florida isn't exactly a temperate state, I can't go anywhere without my scarf! Uncle Papyrus gave it me when Goatma stitched him a cooler and better one. It's a hand-me-down but I like it.

"Damien! You're gonna be late!" I hear my mother calling from downstairs. I remembered that I was hungry so I rush downstairs and into the kitchen. Okay, time-out, this is WAY too much like my dream… Eh. I like weird stuff.

I sit for breakfast and after I'm done, I head to brush my teeth and I'm ready to go. There seems to be a lot more space in the house without Dad… He used to always take me to school; he used to work there as the art teacher. I miss him but Mom says he'll come back someday. I don't believe it, even if I am smarter than I seem, for an eight-year old.

The ride to school was dreadful. It was my first time back since what happened earlier this year. Most of the town had been destroyed, and school had been out for about five months because of it. I didn't really enjoy the vacation. I had just lost my Dad, Aris' parents had planned to go to Greece earlier than expected, and I had to deal with figuring what to do other than mourn. Just like this car ride, that "summer" was dreadful. It didn't help that my mother thought I was a naïve little boy.

I soon figured out that more than half the class didn't come on today. The teachers were talking about it during first-period. Something about their houses being destroyed from _it_ , while another thing about parents moving away because they thought this town was unsafe with all the monsters roaming around.

What idiots they are.

Lunch was horrible. It didn't matter how cheerful Aris was trying to be, talking about how beautiful Greece is even though she's travelled there every summer of her life. It didn't matter how strangely silent I was, or how silent the cafeteria was. None of that mattered now.

I heard some students over in the other table talking about this incident that happened. They were all middle-schoolers and probably thought I was stupid but I heard every bit of what happened. I don't think Aris did though; she was still trying to cheer me up.

Apparently, a student got into a fight with a monster teacher and the teacher ended up using magic on the kid. I zoned out and tried to listen to Aris.

"You've changed." was what I heard her say. She was in fourth-grade but god, she was smart. She was right though, I have changed. I used to be so happy, clumsy, talkative. Now, I'm a lonely, depressed eight-year old. I've read books; kids at my age are _not_ supposed to be depressed so early.

I kept eating, I didn't really want to talk about that. She respected that, almost as if we can hear each other's thoughts, and stopped talking about it. Her next sentence was about the Parthenon or something.

Those middle-schoolers? Yeah, they decided to get up from their table. Usually, no one's allowed to leave the cafeteria until 10 minutes before going to class but these guys were eager apparently.

Eager to pick on me.

"Ey, Snowflake?" called one of them. His voice seemed a bit deep for his age but I guess he wanted to sound tough. I knew he was behind me so I froze and looked at Aris. She seemed like she was ready to fight. She always was, she was more like my protector. Not that I asked her.

I turn around, about to ask what they want, when the one that spoke (I think he was the leader) grabbed me by my scarf. He pulled me out of my seat and flung me across to the other table. It hurt, a lot. I saw that Aris was standing, pretty flamed up, and that a couple of teachers had run over to see what the problem was.

"Look at him! Just like his father, ey?" taunted the leader, Jared I think. "Hey, Mikey, I think he's missing something to complete the look. What ya reckon it is?"

A slightly taller boy, Mikey I guess, stood up and answered, "He needs to dead to match with his folk." The gang started laughing. I zoned out. They just had to pick on me. I understand though. They pick on me cuz I'm different. The weak, white-haired, purple-eyed hybrid third-grader could never possibly stand up to a bunch of the meanest middle-schoolers. At least I'm determined.

I stood up from the wreckage of what was a lunch table and looked up at them, straight in the eye, "Last I recalled, _you_ can't use magic. _You're_ just normal humans, nothing special." I knew I was going to get beaten up again but it was worth it. The look on Jared's face (and practically all of them) was priceless. Though, there was a bit of a stretched truth in there; I can't exactly use magic from my dad's side. Goatma teaches me fire magic though so I'm happy but I'm still in training and she's always telling me not to use what she taught me on other people. To strike up a friendly conversation instead. Pfft, yeah right. Like these losers want a friendly conversation with _me_.

The teachers finally stepped in and Aris can around to drag me out before _we_ get in trouble too. It was already five minutes before class so I guess we did need to hurry up.

The rest of the day was nice. My back still hurt from crashing into a table but it'll heal with some healing magic. Oh boy, Mom was going to be _upset_ when I got home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I apologize guys! I mislead you with the whole Chara-thing from the last chapter xD SORRY! So, yeah, Chara isn't necessarily going to play a role in this story, mostly just Frisk, Damien, Asriel, and etc. Chara is long dead but yes, Frisk did do genocide before but hasn't in at least 10 years. Instead, yes, they settled down with Sans and POOF! Damien appeared (I think it's obvious Sans is Damien's dad. If it wasn't, oops). _

_Also, Aris is a girl. She's Greek. She's Damien's BFF. She's Damien second mom, in a way. They're like siblings in her eyes. I still don't have a final design for her so that's why I haven't written any description for her from Damien's POV. All I know is that I want her to have hair long enough to have a ponytail, long ponytail. So... Yeah._

 _I'll shut up and see ya in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** This one has a like 3 "chapters" in, more like 2 days in one chapter. I do want to say that this story is like a personal journal, however there are parts where the POV switches and it becomes more third-person than Damien's first-person._

 _With that said, and because I honestly have nothing else to say, read and enjoy this one, guys!_

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, August 19**_

 _He didn't know if his plan was going to work but if he was determined enough, it should. If this strange skeleton wants to pick a fight with his son, well… Mess with the bull and you get the horns._

 _His wife was already safely hidden with their son, which relaxed him a bit. His mismatched eyes glowed brighter than ever as he faced his opponent. The black skeleton was certainly strange. It was taller than him, dressed in a blue jacket that faded into black and different-sized eyes, but that didn't scare him. He was going to protect his family- and this world- even if it costs him his life._

 _Though, the flames were getting brighter and brighter that He was more raged than relaxed. That was rare for him._

 _The strange skeleton fired its Blasters._

 _He fired his own back._

I told Mom I felt sick this morning. I knew she knew I was lying, not wanting to go to school today, but she let me stay home either way. Good thing from this: Aris would need to come over to give me my homework and any new assignments so I get to hang out with her a little while the adults would talk the evening away. She may be a year ahead of me but she always managed to get me my homework if I missed a day. She's a good friend like that.

Turns out Mom wasn't all upset with what happened in lunch yesterday. Actually, she wasn't upset at _me_ , but instead at the middle-schoolers.

The morning was slow without doing work at school. I found that Mom let me play on my MMORPGs on my computer today. She probably thinks it'll make me happy and distracted, and she was right! That made the morning run faster and I soon found that by the time I stopped playing, school should have ended for the day.

Aris came over as planned. She arrived with her backpack and mother. While our moms were talking, she followed me into my room and handed over the missed homework and assignments.

"Ya know, I sometimes wish we didn't have to grow up." she said. I was already getting started on homework and she was too a little.

"Why? We're not Peter Pan." Math homework is tough, especially when you missed the lesson. The room was fresh but I was a little cold sitting at my desk in my _MARVEL_ T-shirt and baggy shorts.

"Because then we don't have to be kids like Jared and his gang." she stopped writing, "How's your back, actually?"

"It's fine. Been better." Okay, let's see. Four times six is 24, five times 5 is 25, six times seven is 42…

"But… I guess we should grow up. Then people will start to take us seriously and I won't have to listen to my parents anymore." 60 minus 15 is 45. Aris continued as I continued math.

"And, we won't have to go to school anymore! We'll be free and able to go anywhere we want. I can take you to Greece, and you can take me to Mt. Ebott!" My pencil lead broke. _Mt. Ebott._ Haven't exactly heard that in a while. Actually, only my mother tells me stories of her adventures in that mountain in Co- Colombia, was it?

"Oh come on, Aris. Where are we going to get plane tickets to Mt. Ebott. Not to mention that no one goes there anymore." I turned in my chair to look at her. She had a happy smile that was fading away.

"Yeah but…" She seemed lost for words. I may have well just said, "I want you dead and away from me" to her face. Stupid me.

Her happy smile returned but it was more of a smug look, "But now I know you're a little scaredy-cat." She leaned in close to me and almost pressed her nose against mine.

"Scared? Pfft, I'm not scared of a mountain!" I countered and shoved her away from my face. She plopped onto my bed and continued on the idea, "Oh yes you are! Come on, D! Let's have an adventure when we grow up!"

"Isn't life already an adventure?"

"Yeah, according to the freaking principal." She looked over at me with a mischievous grin. I knew that she was planning something and it kinda scared me. Aris can be pretty wild sometimes.

She wraps her arm around me and we tumble on to the floor, "A huge adventure. Just you and me, D! We'll travel the world in search of treasure like Indiana Jones! Or maybe go visit Olympus and meet the Greek gods! Ooh, or even…" She booped my nose, "We can even have an adventure like your mom! Travel into unknown lands and meet the people there." She giggled at the idea and I did too. A little.

"But that would mean falling down a hole." I point out. In reality, I wanted to say "But we aren't Captain Kirk or Picard" but Aris doesn't really like that kind of "nerdy" stuff. She looks at me and rolls over me, "Who said we were climbing a mountain? Just think about it! No more stupid bullies, no more school, and no more rules! Just us, and us only."

"But I like school."

"Uh-huh. Sure." She gets up and helps me up. Aris readjusts her ponytail, "It could happen, ya know. It'll probably take some awesome miracle but it can happen." She smiles and I, for once, smile back.

She ruffles my white hair into a mess and rushes out the door. I hate it when she does that, and she was smart to run. I like to keep my hair in good condition, including haircuts when my hair gets too long, which would cause a huge problem with brushing it. Mom never asks why I _ask_ for haircuts. I don't know why though.

I chase after Aris and tackle her once we were both downstairs. We fall and laugh until we see that we fell in front of parents. I stop laughing and she does too but my mother starts to laugh, "Oh you silly kids."

She turns to Aris' mom, Selene, and they both walk over into the kitchen. The stairs of my house are next to Dad's study room on the first floor and the opening to the kitchen are at the foot of the stairs. Our house is big for just a small family but it comes in handy when my Goatpa and uncles come over. Oh! And when my aunts come over too!

That's when I realize, for the first time, that Aris was never just my friend. No, she was something better, more grand than anything else. I don't quite know the word for it but… I know it's there. I just hope Aris feels the same to me.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, August 23**_

Oh thank the heavens that the weekend is here! Apparently, the teachers this year are lot stricter than those from last year. More than half of them chewed me out for missing a day. Pfft, as if they know what's going on in my life.

Though, I am supposed to meet Aris at the park today. Mom's gonna take me there. According to Aris, and I quote, "You need some fresh air to lighten up, dude." First time she calls me "dude" but I like it. Makes me feel more comfortable with her.

It was around 11 AM when we arrived at the park. It was the largest park in town, kinda like a central plaza thing, but there were strangely less people compared to most weekends in town. We live more to the edges of town; that's where we relocated after what happened. A lot of humans in town got scared of that happening again so they moved all the monsters to the edges. Good thing: I'm closer to school, meaning I can wake up later. Bad thing: We're farther from town, meaning farther than the good supermarkets that have really good stuff for less money.

Mom drops me off at the playground and I see Aris run up to us. She was waving excitedly while running.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dreemurr." she greets us.

I shyly wave back and my mother just smiles fondly at her, "Be good you two, ok?" Aris nods, grabs my arm, and drags me over to the biggest tree she could see.

I see that she started to attempt to climb up it, almost reaching the lowest branch. "Why are you climbing the tree?" I ask.

"Because I wanna show you something, silly!" she answers. She manages to sit down on the lowest branch (which was probably a good six feet off the ground) and motions me to climb it too. I do, with a couple of attempts, and I sit down next to her. She just looks off into the horizon and when I look, I see what she's looking at.

Across from us, there was another tree but it was different. Tucked away into the trunk was the nest of a family of Snowdrakes. These were different however. They were mini-sized, almost the size of a pigeon. I examine them closer and realize it's only the female with a trio of chicks.

"I found the father yesterday. I don't really know what happened to him but… But I gave a proper burial. I think the family's happy now, knowing he's in a better place." Aris says. I noticed she was practically holding on to the branch for dear life, even though we both knew it wouldn't break. Her free hand pointed to the foot of the other tree though. I see where the Snowdrake was buried and I find it pleasant knowing that his family was still safe and sound.

My mind escaped into Wonderland.

 _"come on, damien! you've almost got it. just a little more." The wheels of my purple bike were wobbling. Daddy said he'll catch me if I fall but I'm not so sure._

 _Mommy's leaning on the front porch railing, watching Daddy teach me how to ride a bike. She was smiling, I think she was proud of me! Hopefully. Daddy was holding on to the rear of the bike and I was giggling._

 _After a couple more attempts, I'm finally able to so some distance without Daddy's help! I get so happy and I'm laughing so much that I lost balance on my bike and fell off. It was into the grass but Daddy's rushing to me._

 _I hear him calling my name and I try to stand up from the wet ground. My knees were covered in dirt but that was okay. It didn't hurt. I feel Daddy pick me up and he's carrying me back to the house, "i think that's enough biking for today, huh, dd?"_

 _I giggle and playfully hit him in the arm, "Don't call me that, Daddy."_

 _"sorry, guess it slipped." He chuckles and brings me back in. Mommy said it was time for dinner._

I remember that Dad and Mom talked about my HP, saying something like how little I had for a child or how they had to be careful with me. I don't think I had payed attention because my mind was concentrated on one odd thing.

I had seen a small, yellow bar with numbers go down when I fell. I don't know why but it bothered me as a child. My parents and teachers did always talk about HP and I guess I figured that my HP had dropped that day.

I sat in silence with Aris until Mom waved me over. I told Aris "goodbye" and jumped off the tree, careful to land right. I run over to Mom but glance back to see Aris waving and smiling as brightly as ever. I swear, she's something special.

The sun went down back home and I wondered what would happen in the future. I wondered if me and Aris could really go alone, only us, and discover new lands, just like my mother did.

I realized that that was the first time my mind's gone back to that conversation all week.

 _ **Saturday, August 23, LATER**_

 _The night was illuminated by the flames of their house. The raging fire was spreading and would soon reach the town. The death count would rise for the monsters. Not like the humans would care though._

 _I sat in the dark, clinging to my mother tightly. I'm shivering but it wasn't cold. The heat was unbearable; any normal human would be suffering from a heat stroke by now. Luckily, someone had set up some invisible bubble thing that kept us safe and hidden._

 _I'm scared._

 _Mommy holds on to me back. I think she's scared too. It's too dark to tell and the flames were so terrifying that the light they produced didn't help much. Black, yellow, red, and orange were all I saw. I was terrified._

 _Daddy wasn't with us. He wasn't trapped with us. I don't know where he was. I wanted to ask Mommy but my voice wasn't working. I'm too terrified to speak. I feel something wet land on my head and I look up to see Mommy crying. I start to cry too._

 _I want all the pain to go away. Please._

 _Please._

My dreams are awful. They're not even dreams, their nightmares.

I hate them. I hate them more than what happened that night. They remind me of it and I hate it. Mom says Dad's on a long vacation but I'm not blind.

I slip out of bed and creep towards Mom's room. The door creaks open as I step in. Mom's a light sleeper so I find her awake but she doesn't say anything while I stand in the doorway. She motions me over and I climb into bed with her. I feel her wrap a soft blanket around me, probably hers, and I drift off into sleep.

The rest of the night was dreamless and I was grateful.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hm... So there was a... fire, is it? And... some attacking Monster...? HMMMMM, VERY INTRIGUING INDEED. But OH NO! Damien gets haunted by nightmares! Luckily, Momma's there to comfort him! *cough* Even when stuck in a burning house *cough*_

 _Also... ADVENTURER TEAM-UP? Aris, what are you planning, you cunning 9-year-old _ Ah, well, I'm sure it's not important. Wait, I'm the author, of course it's important!_

 _I'm still posing this question guys: WHO is Damien's dad? I know it doesn't seem very subtle but it's like that on purpose. Honestly, that's why I had a prologue in the first place xD_

 _DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Then that means people actually enjoy this and I feel proud that my life worth it :D_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_** _Hm... So, I had fun writing this. Especially since there are some certain characters coming in and let me say: Beware of the fluff!_

 _I don't really have anything else..._

 _Chara: What a miracle!_

 _Oh shut it xD_

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, August 27**_

I remembered something from long ago while in school. We were doing classwork in second period when one of my classmates asked something.

"Ms. Wollis, why is that your name?" I turn and see it was this annoyingly sweet girl named Jade. A good half of the boys in my class have a crush on her. Not me though. She's annoying and devious. Another reason: she's the little sister of Jared.

My teacher was taken by surprise by this question, "Well, see Jade, that I adopted the name when I was born. My parents' gave me the name." I saw that Jade had nodded and went back to my work. It was Language Arts that we were in and I had half of my packet done for this class. Ms. Wollis told us to try our best to finish if not here, then at home. I was determined to finish it in class.

While I was determined, my mind kept picking at this one conversation I had with my parents. I was too young to understand much of what they were saying but now I do. I think I was four.

 _"Mommy, why is my name 'Damien?'" I had asked. A couple of older kids had made fun of it, calling me "Damnien." I still don't know why that was so funny._

 _Mommy was surprised and she called Daddy over. He popped in, giving Mommy a little scare, "Sans! I told you not-"_

 _"you told me not to shortcut, i know. still, you think i'll climb down all those stairs?" joked Daddy. I giggled while he smiled at a very annoyed Mommy._

 _"Whatever. Anyways, Damien, why do you ask?"_

 _I told them how the older kids called me "Damnien" and they looked concerned. I don't know why though. It was just a nickname that made people laugh, what's wrong with it?_

 _Daddy explained to me how big skeletons always name their little skeletons after computer fonts. I don't know what a "font" is but I pretend to understand. He told me that when the stork carried me to their home that Mommy fought with Daddy over what my name would be. I tried to imagine Mommy fighting Daddy but the image never came into focus._

 _He continued by saying that Mommy didn't want to me after a font but that he did. Daddy explained that it was tradition, like he said, but Mommy didn't want to give me a strange name that kids will read and laugh._

 _Mommy cut in, saying that that wasn't true but Daddy said, "is it, frisk?" Mommy just walked away to the kitchen to prepare lunch._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"yeah, kid?"_

 _"What would my 'font' name be?"_

 _Daddy lowered himself to my level and looked at me with a goofy smile that he always had, "you would've been sans serif, kid."_

 _"And if I was a girl?"_

 _"probably calibri but your mother didn't exactly want that either." He claps be on my back and stand up, "come on, let's eat lunch, kid."_

I continued on my work as I recalled the small conversation. I found out a few years later that a "font" is basically a kind of handwriting for use when writing something on a computer. Only part I understood of that was "handwriting" and "computer" so I guess I know what it means?

Actually, probably not.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, August 27, LATER**_

At dismissal, I was in for a surprise. Uncle Papyrus picked me from school and I was pretty confused. He lived further north in the country so why was he here in Florida?

"READY TO GO HOME, NEPHEW?" he asked. I nodded and we sped away to my neighborhood in his red convertible. We were laughing the entire car ride, mostly of Uncle Papyrus' hilariously awful experiences with nature, heat, snow, and humans in North Carolina. I wondered if his name was a font too. I'll have to look it up on my computer later.

When we arrived home, apparently Goatpa Asgore and Uncle Asriel had dropped in with Uncle Papyrus for a few weeks. Goatma Toriel didn't really approve but Mom was glad. Mom explained to me that they were staying to help us through this time without Dad. As if I need a reminder of that.

"Hey, D!" called Uncle Asriel as he strolled into my room. "Want to go ride bike?"

I like Uncle Asriel. He doesn't visit much but when he does, I enjoy it. He's always doing cool stuff with me and he understands why I like MMORPGs so much. He even helps me get cool stuff in my games and he lets me livestream with him (much to Mom's disapproval though).

I nod eagerly, wanting to get away from my homework and hang out with him. He walks over to me, picks me up like a potato sack, and walks out with a squirming eight-year old. I love him but that doesn't mean I don't hate him sometimes.

Mom sees us even though my uncle was trying to be sneaky. "Where are you _goating_ , Azzy? Trying to _kid_ nap my son?" I giggle at the pun. I like puns. They're funny but I don't know why my uncles both hate them. They say they're annoying but I don't find anything bad with them.

"Ha-ha, Frisk. No, I'm going biking with him." He proceeds to walk out but calls back, "And your puns are horrible!"

Biking was fun. We went around the whole neighborhood and while there were other normal human kids, I don't think any of them saw me and my uncle as an unusual pair. They live in a monster neighborhood, what would you expect?

When we get back home, right before we enter, I ask Uncle Asriel how he and my mom are siblings when Goatpa and Goatma are both monsters.

He froze up and I realized I hit a weak spot of our family's _very_ rich history. "She's just adopted, that's all, D."

He hurries in but I follow behind, "But how do you get adopted?"

"Well, if someone doesn't any parents, another person can take them in and take care of them. They become adopted if the caretaker wants to make the person a part of their family." he explains.

"Does that mean I'm adopted?"

He froze again but not like before. He froze from surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"Well… I don't have Dad anymore so…" I feel uncomfortable. Why did I even ask that question? Stupid me!

My uncle bends down and makes me look at him. His fun, carefree personality showed up nowhere in his eyes. "You stop talking like that, OK? You will _always_ have your dad with you. _Always."_ I nod to show that I understand and he walks away to talk to Goatpa. I don't know why he did that. He never lost his dad, his mom, and I think he was a single child all his life until Mom went into Mt. Ebott.

Right…?

* * *

 _ **Friday, August 29**_

Goatma is hilarious.

We had B'sotch Pie (like we always do on Fridays) and the conversation at the table was just everyone trying not to laugh, or for those that were laughing to their hearts' contents (ahem, Uncle Asriel), they got up, left, and hollered in another room. I was one of those that laughed under the table, listening to my goatparents bickering.

"But Tori, we're only to stay for a couple of weeks." Goatpa always did have a calm tone but it wasn't the same as Goatma's.

"Oh yes, I am aware of that, _Ass-_ gore _._ However, _I_ do not intend on keeping you around children for long. Go crawl up to North Carolina where you cannot harm sweet Damien."

"Wait, Mom, does that include me?" spoke Uncle Asriel suddenly worried.

"No, Asriel. You can stay here with Papyrus for as long as you want. But Mr. Fuzzy Pushover here is recommended to go rule his small kingdom of bachelors in the north. I suppose you can live in the mountains, where normal goats live."

"Tori, I thought we put all of that behind-"

"Don't you 'Tori' me, Asgore. You nearly killed Frisk and killed six other children. Now, you have Damien to take care of."

"Tori, please, I just want to enjoy my time with my grandson."

"Well, he has a point there," chimed Mom in.

At this point, I'm hiding under the table, snickering and trying not to laugh too hard with Uncle Asriel. Uncle Papyrus was finishing up cleaning the kitchen but I'm pretty sure he's hearing the conversation. Though knowing my uncle, he's probably being polite and not laughing too but eh.

Night creeps in and my room goes dark, left only with the light from my night lamp and the light from the moon.

"SLEEP WELL, MY DEAR NEPHEW. TOMORROW WILL BE A DAY FULL OF GREATNESS BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THE WEEKEND AS FUN AS EVER." I can't decide whether I like Uncle Asriel or Papyrus more. Like, how do you choose? But, Uncle Papyrus is more relaxed than Uncle Asriel. I imagine my skeleton uncle having to clean up after his roommates, considering how both my uncle and Goatpa don't necessarily keep a clean house like Uncle Papyrus.

My uncle tucks me into bed and leaves, closing the door shut behind, leaving my thoughts to wander. Yet… My mind is blank tonight and I'm grateful.

No dreams for tonight.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Can I just say that Papyrus is very fun to write xD And Goatbro too. And Toriel vs Asgore too. Actually, T vs A took me a while to get right._

 _Oh well! So, let's see here... WELL CRAP, NO NIGHTMARES? This is a miracle for the tiny cinnabun (I consider him a cinnabun, don't judge xD)_

 _You know... I write a lot about Sans that I forget the joy of writing other characters and their interactions... I think that's the one thing with this fandom: Sans is way to common. You never really see many Asgore things or even, say, things with Toriel as a main character... Oh, what the hell! The skelies are too fun xD_

 _DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I LOVE YOU GUYS (NOT LV, NORMAL LOVE XD)_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the leave, I'll explain things at the end.

* * *

 _ **Friday, August 29, MIDNIGHT**_

 _The flames kept raging but they couldn't hide the lights in the sky. I thought they were stars, big stars, or maybe fireworks. I was wrong. So wrong._

 _Mommy didn't want me to see but I didn't listen. She kept telling me to close my eyes and sleep, to let myself not take notice of what was happening around me, but I didn't listen. I kept telling myself to do as Mommy says but I didn't listen._

 _I never did listen._

 _The blasts of lights came from these dragon skull things but they were too bright to make out the details. I only saw two figures, each with their own set of the dragons. Maybe they were knights, one the good white knight and the other the bad dark knight. I imagined that they were knights, and that I was a prince, living with my mother, the Queen, in King Arthur's castle. King Arthur was missing and so the White Knight battled the evil Dark Knight to find him. I think he failed. I never saw King Arthur again._

 _The battle of bright lights continued and I gaped in awe at the bright battle. Mommy says to not stare at the sun too long or I'll go blind but I still do stare. I never listen._

 _When the lights start to dim, I see these things (I think they were stringy things). The fire let me see them and I see my Daddy take one good glance at me before the biggest firework went off and I guess Mommy was right. I almost became blind from the sun._

 _The White Knight never found King Arthur but the Dark Knight was defeated._

Okay, I was wrong. I woke up tonight from my dream- no- my _memory_ , and had to sleep with Mommy again. I think that's going to be something for every night.

I sneak out of my room again but before I head to Mommy's room, I hear people downstairs. Silently, I creep down the stairs and eavesdrop on the people talking.

"Asriel, you know Chara's story is in the past."

"I know, Frisk, but that doesn't you can lie to him."

"You expect me to hurt him even more?"

"How is that going to hurt him? I swear if Sans was here-"

"Sans isn't here, Asriel! Besides, he would do the same. You know how secretive he was and how much he hated _that_."

"Yeah, but I thought you believed that there was good in everyone… Even me… And you used them for good things."

"Asriel, it's not that I don't believe Chara was good or that _I_ used them for good things, it's that he's too young to understand."

"Frisk, there's nothing to understand. You just need to tell him about the resets and-"

"He doesn't have it ok? There, I said it. Damien can't reset nor can he save."

No one spoke for a good moment. Finally, Uncle Asriel spoke up.

"Frisk… can you?"

"Can I what, Asriel?"

"Can you still reset and save?"

Mom never answered.

I heard sobbing at this point. I don't know what they were talking about exactly but I knew it was about me. I ran. I ran back upstairs, back to the safety of my room, back to where Mom and Uncle Asriel won't fight because _I can't do something._

Actually… When have I even had the power to do anything fulfilling?

* * *

 _ **Monday, September 1**_

I didn't talk to Mom about what I heard on Friday. I didn't think she would've want me to hear that conversation, which is probably why they had it when they surely thought I was asleep. This is what nightmares do to you.

I did talk to her about my nightmares and she said that Dad used to have them too. _Night Terrors_ is what she called them. I suppose my uncle was right; my dad is still here with me. Anyhow, she explained Dad used to get them too because of fear of losing my uncle Papyrus. I asked her why he would think that but Uncle Asriel called her over. Our conversation ended but I swear that Uncle Asriel was listening in. This probably has to do with this "Chara" person I heard about on Friday.

Though, that was in the morning. The rest of the day was pretty normal. School was fine, Aris was fine, I was fine. Actually, we had a free period today in second period because the teacher didn't assign any work for the sub so that was fun. I started teaching Aris how to speak Underean (Monster language, I love it!) while she taught me Greek. It was fun. Both languages involved different alphabets so it us busy for that hour and a half.

"Geiasou." (Hello) she said.

"Gyasou." I repeated (or at least tried to).

Aris laughed, "No silly, it's _gei_ not _gy_ like in 'guy.'"

I blushed. I can't even pronounce "Hello" in Greek! Though, I can't blame her. I'm probably gonna be correcting her too in Underean. Though, that's only a written language; no one in my family actually speaks it and Goatma Toriel says no one in the Underground would speak. Everyone mostly speaks English- with the occasional Spanish or foreign language- but I looked into it and the _very_ occasional skeleton monster speaks in Wing Dings. My dad taught some to me when I was little but I don't really know how to pronounce any of the symbols, only how to write them and translate.

The sub called for lunch time and I had to separate with Aris and go grab my lunch and head for the cafeteria. Aris may be in fourth-grade but Aris' teacher was also out in the same period so they just mixed the two classes together.

* * *

 _ **Monday, September 1, LATER**_

Aris called me while I was watching TV in the living room. My mom picked up the phone and handed it to me, saying Aris wanted to speak to me in private. I took the phone and headed upstairs, to the confined safety of my room.

"Hey, Aris. Wassup?" I asked. I flopped onto my bed and lied there listening to the phone.

"D, please don't hang up."

"Why would I hang up?"

"Because I have a crazy idea and I know how much you hate them."

"I'm debating hanging up."

"No seriously, please don't! Not until I'm done, I really think you'll like this one."

"Aris, there's a reason why I don't follow your ideas. It's because I always end up in trouble with Mom."

"I know but please."

I consider it for a moment, "Ok, fine. Shoot."

"Alright, so you know the wreckage of your old house?"

"Yeah…" I think I'm going to regret listening to her, especially when she mentioned my old house. I hate that place now.

"Did anyone bother to search it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that did anyone search for survivors in the wreckage of the fire?"

I think of that for a moment, "It was only me, Mom, and Dad, Aris. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, they only found you and your mom, right?"

"Yeah." I'm seriously wishing she would stop talking about this. Please.

"Well, I just thought that if no one searched it, how is it confirmed your Dad's… you know…"

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating. She was right though. How was my dad confirmed gone when no one bothered to search the wreckage? There was only a blinding light and then… gone… Oh stars dang it, she was right!

"Aris you are awesome." I'm practically giddy and smiling from the new idea.

"I know I am but the only problem: the house is far from your neighborhood. I still have the address and it's at least a long bike ride from your place to your old place."

"Wait, we aren't sneaking away are we?"

"Ah heck yeah we are, D!"

My heart's gone again. Aris sounded _way_ too proud with that last sentence and I've never sneaked away from my house before. Though…

"I just ask Mom to drive us there. Or even Uncle Asriel."

"No, don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because they'll think we're crazy."

"Mom won't think we're crazy."

"Yes she will. She already accepted what happened and plus, we're kids, no one believes a kid."

"But-"

"Look, if you're on board, come by my house on Friday."

"Friday is Pie Night." I need an excuse to not go so I whined.

"Then take it to go!" _Click._

She hung up. She _hung_ up. She _hung_ up without giving me the choice. Ugh, what do I tell Mom? Do I just lie to her like Aris wants me to? Crazy truth? I don't know! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Even worse, Aris is making me revisit my burned house. Did anyone even clean up the wreckage? I dunno, most people were probably rebuilding the rest of the town and not taking notice of the _one_ house that was set on fire that night.

People these days.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I guess it was kinda an unexpected hiatus? I mean, I haven't updated anything in months. The reason's that life, school, and other things mixed together and I was kinda stressed for months. I had author's block (HUGE BLOCK) and I mostly wanted to draw comics but I'm not good enough for it. For those who follow my other works, yes I also got put down by a hater. At first I didn't let it get to me and I sorta forgot about it. Then, I would constantly open up my file for my stories and just, stare? Ugh, anyways. I'm back now and since summer is near I can work more often. School is pretty light now and life isn't as complicated.

Alright, excuses out of the way! I'm yet to see anyone trying to piece together what happened _that night_ so if you think you know, tell me! It's probably obvious and stuff, but oh well. Also, Aris seems to be up to no good, huh? Oh Damien, what will you do? Guess you'll have to find out next time on DRAGON Z-

Ahem, sorry. Don't forget to review, guys! Love ya ;D


End file.
